


Kushina

by AnyaCronos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Kurama - Freeform, young kushina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Kushina

[](https://imgur.com/acatz1S)


End file.
